Pixie and Prime
by Mystery Penman
Summary: Pixel Faerie is the daughter of Sentinel Prime, and Optimus Prime's Mate. She and Optimus have just been reunited and had a little...fun...shall we say, now, the consepuences of that fun have been revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**I told you I had an Adventure/Romance for Transformers, didn't I? I got this idea while listening to Tayler Swift's Mary's Song (Oh My My My). then it got bigger and bigger until I decided to put it up. Hope ya like it. Also, I have an idea I want to run by any Batman fans out there, kay? Here ya go!**

**...**

**Pixel and Prime**

**...**

"Pixie! Give that back!" Nine vorn old Orion Pax yelled after his best friend, seven vorn old Pixellana Faerie, Pixel, for short. Orion and Pixel are the best of friends. And have been since they were sparklings. "You'll have to catch me, Orion!" Pixel called, laughing. It was a gorgeous summers day on Cybertron. And Orion and Pixel's families had gotten together for a day on the Castle grounds.  
>Orion and Pixel were out on the grounds playing tag. Orion had brought his favourite book to the grounds. And Pixel had stolen it.<p>

"Pixie!" Orion said, finally catching up to his best friend, "give it back!" Pixel smiled and stopped, Orion crashed into her and they tumbled for a bit. Pixel hauled Orion to his feet and held his book away from him, "you have to do something for me, first." She said, Orion nodded, "I'll do anything!" He said, Pixel grinned. "Kiss me. Right here. On the lips." she challenged, Orion looked disgusted, "no, gross!" He cried, Pixel shrugged, "oh well, guess you're not getting your book back." she said, Orion growled under his breath, "fine!" he said. "I'll do it." Pixel grinned and stood there, waiting. Orion swallowed and leaned in, closer, closer. Until their lips finally touched. the kiss held for sevral seconds before they pulled back and spat on the ground in disgust.

Then, they began to laughed.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Orion!" Pixel said, giggling. Orion grinned and laughed, "I thought you were going to chicken out, Pixie!" they collapsed on the ground and talked. the kiss at the back of thier minds.

several vorns later. Just days before the war.

Orion Pax, now General Optimus Prime of King Sentinel Prime's court, had been contemplating hat he was going to do today for several days. He had prepared himself for what had to be done to do the deed, he had prepared what he was going to say. But he hadn't prepared himself for rejection. Oh well, too late now, isn't it?

He had never felt this way about any other cybertronian. Not even his own creators! He couldn't describe the intollerable pull at his spark every time he was near her.

He had to do it.

Pixel looked up as her childhood friend walked into her chambers, he looked...different. Of course, ever since she began feeling...different about him, he had alsways looked different. But all that melted away instantly when his ocean blue optics met her own sea green ones. He walked up to her and fell to one knee. He took her hands in his and said:

"Pixie, we've been the closest of friends since we were Sparklings. And, even though I've been scared to admit it, I've loved you since the moment I met you! At first, I thought it was a sibling love, but, as we grew older, I came to realise I love you in another way! Pixellana Faerie, will you allow me to take you, here and now? And become my mate? I swear to love and cherish you until the end of my vorns. And by primus, I will protect you with all my might!"

Pixel had tears rolling down her cheeks; she stared into Optimus's optics, and she nodded, Optimus grinned and took her in his arms. They made their way over to the berth and collapsed upon it. Their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. Optimus placed his knee between her legs and coaxed them apart, Pixel let him. "Be careful." She whispered, Optimus nodded and gently removed their coverings.  
>A few minutes later, the two newly mated cybertronians lay, exhausted, on Pixel's berth. Pixel nuzzled Optimus's neck. "Wow." she whispered, Optimus smiled, "yeah," was all he could manage. Pixel giggled and craned her neck to kiss him softly, he kissed back and broke the kiss a few seconds later, he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on one of the head supports, "get some sleep, Pixie, we have to tell Sentinel in the morning."<p>

**I know, terrible, isn't it? I really can't write romance very well! But I wanted to test myself. And, honsetly. Optimus _needs_ a love life! He's way too tense in the movies and TV shows.**

**...**

**Okay, the idea I mentioned. It's based in the Batman Begins/Dark Knight universe. And it involves Robin. just so you know. I _HATE_ Dick Grayson. I don't know why, but I do. So, this is about an original character from my book I've tweeked a bit. His name is Danny Wilde, an aspiring gymnast/acrobat/child protegee, is orphaned after his parents commit suicide because of the Scarecrow's fear toxin. Bruce Wayne takes him in and keeps the Batman secret from him. But Danny, being a genius, figures out his secret within a week of being there. Danny becomes The Red Robin, after his Mother's necklace, a ruby robin. Danny is six years old. and this is based after the Dark Knight. And Bruce never stopped being Batman. Tell me what you think, Kay? Seeya!**

**_TDT_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everybody, thanks for your reviews. They inspired me to write more. This'll probably be my last update for about a week, the internet is down at my place and it really sucks. I'd like to thank ariana weldon, Angelwings1234, Sailor Shinzo, and Rapidfeather for your brilliant reviews. Thanks!**

Pixel glared at her second in command, Chromia. "What do you mean we can't reach them?" She yelled, feeling dread spread through her spark chamber. Chromia looked to be nearly in tears as well. "I…I'm sorry, milady, but, I cannot tap onto their signal." She whispered. Pixel fell to her knees. "No…" she whispered, blinking back tears, "they're not responding, they've been captured." She said; Chromia and Moonracer were in tears. "No! After we worked so hard…they're not going to see us!" Moonracer sobbed, Pixel closed her optics, and felt a familiar tug on her spark.

Her head shot up.

"Do…do you feel that?" She said, Moonracer and Chromia looked up and nodded. They jumped to their feet and raced out of ship. But Pixel stayed where she was, trying to comprehend who was outside. She felt another familiar stirring in her spark. _Need_. She _needed_ him. But…would he still love her? Or had he moved on?  
>These thoughts plagued her mind.<p>

NEST had gotten an Energon reading from the North Pole, deep in the frozen tundra, too cold for any human to survive. So, Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and the twins went to investigate.

What they discovered was amazing.

Ironhide was the first to feel the tug at his spark. A laugh escaped his chest and he broke into a run, grinning like a mad 'Bot. Ratchet was next, he looked like he'd seen a ghost, and then followed Ironhide. Optimus didn't feel the tug for some time. But, eventually, he felt the tug.

The ship was broken in two. Bits of metal littered the snow. It wasn't pretty. But, what Optimus saw made his spark feel all fuzzy. Ironhide and Chromia were embraced in each other's' arms. Relishing in each other's' presence. Ratchet and Moonracer were staring into each other's' optics, smiles on their faces. Optimus felt his spark pause momentarily as a horrible realisation hit him. Pixel didn't love him anymore. They had been apart for so long; she had probably fallen for some powerful warrior and forgotten about him.

Then, he heard her. "O…Orion?" he whirled around to see her. Right there, standing in the snow several metres away from him was his Mate, Pixellana Faerie. His Pixie.  
>Without thinking, Pixel ran towards him, she threw her arms around his neck and held onto him, sobbing. "I…I missed you so…so much…" she managed, Optimus felt tears trickle down his face plates. "So did I, Pixie," he croaked. Pixel pulled back and stared into his optics. "Or…Orion…" she whispered, Optimus couldn't take it any longer. He leaned down and kissed her.<br>Just as passionate as their first kiss as Mates, Pixel felt her spark quicken and her body heat up. The kiss held for several minutes, when Optimus finally broke it, they stared into each other's' optics. Then, Optimus lifted her into his arms.  
>She squeaked indignantly and said "put me down this instant, Orion!" she yelled, Optimus laughed and kissed her again, she melted under his kiss, groaning at the attention Optimus gave her. She almost laughed as her mind drifted back to their schooling years.<p>

…

_Orion Pax smiled and stroked his girlfriend of two months, Arcee's, cheek plate. Ever since he hit his growth spurt a few months back, he'd been the attention of all femmes, he'd even caught some of the femme teachers staring at him. That was creepy.  
>"Oh come'on, Orion," Arcee purred, placing her hand on his abdomen. "You've got to show a girl some fun every once in a while…" Orion nodded, leaning closer, their lips almost touching, when a familiar voice called out "Orion! We've got practice, remember?" Orion pulled away and smiled at his closest friend, Pixel. "Oh, yeah! Sorry, Pixie." He said, Pixel rolled her optics, "you'd forget your help if it wasn't bolted to your body!" she exclaimed, Orion felt his antenna grow hot as he blushed, he grinned at her, "good thing it is then?"<em>

Ah, _thought Pixel, sighing, _so **that** is the infamous Arcee_. Optimus hadn't shut up about her since they began dating. It was so horrible! Listening to him fawn over some racer bot. Not fair.  
>"Sorry, Pixie," Orion said, Pixel forced a smile onto her face, "no harm done, Orion." She said, Orion grinned and hugged her tightly. She sucked in a breath, <em>oh Primus! He's hugging me! Is he really interested in me?_ She thought, then, he pulled back and said "you're the best friend on all of Cybertron, Pixie, I'm glad we're just friends."_

…

Now, on Earth several vorns later, Pixel lay in the arms of her best friend and Mate, perfectly happy, as they travelled back to Diego Garcia aboard an Aircraft Carrier.  
>"Pixie?" Optimus murmured, his optics staring into hers. She smiled and cupped his cheek plates, "what, Orion?" she murmured, he smiled and kissed her gently, "I'm glad you're here," he said, Pixel grinned and kissed him, "I'm glad I'm here too."<p>

**I hope this is okay, it was a rushed job, wanted to finish it before the internet went down. I promise the next chapter will be longer, I'll work in it all week. Thanks again all those who read and reviewed, and even those who read! I love you guys! Seeya in a week!**

_**Pixellana**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everybody. I'm back! I know I promised I'd update in a week, but, I had to go to a wedding, then a funeral, and then another wedding/funeral because the bride died on the way. Sad, I know. I didn't know any of them personally; they were friends of my mom's step sister's half-brother. I dunno. Anywho! Let's get on with the story, shall we? BE WARNED! THERE WILL BE COITUS IN THIS CHAPTER! (If you've seen big bang theory, you'll know what COITUS means.)**

Pixel smiled at Optimus and kissed him. "We have all the time in the world, Orion." She said, Optimus grinned and leaned down, his lips brushing against her neck, "but why wait?"

They barely made it to Optimus's private hanger at the very end of the base. Optimus had demanded privacy for personal reasons. And the humans had accepted it.  
>Pixel had her arms around his neck and he hand his hands around her waist. They collapsed on the berth in a tangle of limbs. Pixel was straddling his chest, her hands trailing up his chest. His hands trailed down past her waist, a sharp click reached their audials and they knew her panel had been removed. Pixel grinned against his lips and began kissing his jaw.<br>He groaned and slid his index finger into her…

**WAIT! Do not read past here if you are under the age of sixteen! Will get quite sexual! If you do read this and you are under sixteen, I will set my demon hunting dogs on you! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

He groaned and slid his index finger into her interface valve. She gasped against his jaw, "be careful…" she breathed. Optimus nodded and slid his finger in and out in a soft, thrusting pattern. Pixel moaned and let her hand trail down to Optimus's own panel; she removed it and took out his spike.  
>"Going a little fast, Pixie?" he said. Pixel began massaging his spike and said "no, we should have done this hours ago." Optimus chuckled and kissed her, removing his hand from her valve and guiding her hand away from his spike.<br>He wrapped his arms around her; she gently lowered herself onto him and let her wiring relax.  
>Optimus groaned, "You're a tease, Pixie." He hissed, Pixel smiled and kissed him. His spike pumped in and out of her while they kissed, until they reached their climaxes together. They didn't cry out like humans would, they tensed and moaned.<p>

**Okay, good now! Those of you under sixteen may continue reading from here!**

Optimus's coding seeped through her deflated carrying pouch, fusing with the tiny metal egg floating in the warm Energon. Bringing the tiny creature to life and giving it a spark.

…

The mates reattached their panels and lay down on the berth again. Optimus wrapped his arms around Pixel's waist and murmured "I love you, Pixie." Pixel smiled and kissed him goodnight. "Good night, Orion."

The next morning, Pixel swore she felt something move inside of her, dismissing it as hunger, she headed to the Energon reserves at the main hanger.  
>Though, even after she had had her fill, she felt something move inside of her. She placed a hand on her abdomen, just above her pelvis. She gasped in shock when something <em>moved<em> under her hand. Falling to her knees, tears began to trickle down her face.

"Pixellana?" Ratchet said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Pixel? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Pixel felt the thing move again, and she sobbed. "R…ratchet? I…I think I'm pregnant."

…

Optimus grinned at Pixel as Ratchet scanned her abdomen. "You're pregnant alright," Ratchet said. Then, he laughed. "I never thought I'd say those words again! Especially not to the Crown Princess and the Last Prime!" Optimus smiled and kissed Pixel softly, she kissed back then they separated. "The hatchling will be born in about eighty astro-seconds." Ratchet said. Pixel and Optimus blinked. "Three earth days?" Optimus exclaimed. Ratchet nodded, "yes, a Primeling grows quickly, Optimus," he said, Optimus's jaw dropped. "No." He whispered, looking at the floor, "it…it's not possible…Primes were only ever birthed from the Allspark and programmed with the worthy couple's quirks and features. It's not possible for one to be born naturally." Ratchet smiled, "It is possible. It has never happened in my life time until now, but it is possible." He said. Pixel smiled up at her mate, "you're not going to be the last prime for long, Orion." She said, Optimus nodded, smiling.

_Relacon Pax_.

Optimus smiled down at his mate and their new born sparkling, Relacon Pax. He was about the size of a normal human toddler. His optics were Mediterranean blue and quite large. His plating, which in the first minutes of a sparkling's life were plain silver, were now dark blue, with green and orange flames. Other than the tiny wings on his back, he looked exactly like Optimus.

**I know, I know. I said this would be a long chapter, but, my uncle spilled whiskey all over it at the funeral and all I could salvage was this. I PROMISE I will write a REALLY long chapter next time.**

_**Pixellana**_


End file.
